<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just want you safe by Sybil_Persephone_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818620">I just want you safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Persephone_Moon/pseuds/Sybil_Persephone_Moon'>Sybil_Persephone_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker Imagines 💙❤️ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Reader Insert, imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Persephone_Moon/pseuds/Sybil_Persephone_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has been distant to Y/N ever since he became Spiderman</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Parker Imagines 💙❤️ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just want you safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts:</p><p>2. "I love you."</p><p>8. "I just wanna protect you."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/N, I can explain." Your boyfriend, Peter Parker stated as he placed his hands on your shoulders, which only resulted in you shrugging them off again.</p><p>"What do you wanna explain, hm? Why you're cheating on me?" You push back the tears in your eyes as your arms cross protectively over your chest. "Who is it? Is it MJ?"</p><p>"What? No, Y/N, I love you, I would never cheat on you," You took a step back as he took one forward, "Please, just hear me out."</p><p>You take in an exaggerated breath as you gesture for him to speak.</p><p>"The reason that I've been so distant lately," He pauses to make sure that you're listening,"Is because I'm Spiderman."</p><p>Your eyes widen in surprise at his words. "You're...what? Why didn't you tell me."</p><p>"Because, Y/N/N, I didn't want to risk you getting hurt. I love you, and I just want you safe. I just wanna protect you, that's my job."</p><p>You step into his warm embrace. "Peter, the next time something this big happens, please let me know. I don't want to wrongly accuse you of cheating on me, when all you're doing is keeping New York safe."</p><p>"I will. I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>